Captives
by Felicity Night
Summary: Felicity, Thea, and Laurel all taken. Oliver, Roy, and Tommy all worried. How will the Arrow find those most important to him without his IT girl?
1. Felicity

AN: First story ever. Please be constructive. I don't own anything. This is set after season 1 with Tommy alive, Oliver and him best friends, Roy Thea and Laurel know.

* * *

Looking around. Not a bad idea. Slight problem. Can't move the head. Groaning in frustration Felicity closed her eyes and listened for any kind of sound. _Oliver seriously isn't going to like this,_ she thought. _I just hope he doesn't kill them._

Felicity was having what one might call, a bad day. And it all started with her alarm.

 **9:15 am**

Felicity wakes with a start. Blinking the tiredness out of her eyes she tries to remember why she felt anxious. It didn't hit er till she saw her clock.

"I'M LATE!" Jumping out of bed she frantically ran around her apartment getting ready for work, silently praying that her boss wouldn't fire her. IT took her 15 minutes but she finally got out to her car to find that she had no gas and no air in her tires.

"How does that even HAPPEN? Like WHAT THE HELL?" To say the least, she was pissed. In lieu of walking she called a cab. Arriving at work 1 hour and 15 minutes late, Felicity walked as quickly as proper etiquette would allow to her small cubicle in IT. Logging on to her computer, piece of cake. Seeing all the work she needed to catch up on, not so much.

"This is going to take forever!" she groaned to herself. With a sigh and a grumble she set in, losing herself in the code so much so that she completely missed lunch and damn near quitting time. When she finally looked at a clock she squeaked in surprise. "Wow. At least i got a lot of it done. Time for dinner, and maybe a treat before I go to the Foundry."

 **5:30 pm**

Logging off, shutting down, and preparing to go to her second job was all routine. Getting another cab to take her to Verdant, a pain but doable. Walking to the Foundry entrance and feeling a prick in the back of her neck? Not part of the plan. Before Felicity knew it she was out cold.

When she came to, her arms and legs were bound to a chair and her head was strapped to the back so she couldn't move it.

All in all, not a fun night.


	2. Thea

AN: Each chapter to begin will be from a different characters point of view. Warning: Strong language.

Disclaimer: Still don't own arrow.

* * *

Feeling nothing but air on your skin is very cold. Especially when you are tied to a bed. Without any covers, let alone a sheet. This is what Thea woke up to. At first she had thougt that maybe she had too much to drink. Then she remembered that she swore off alcohol until she was of age. A promise she made to her brother.

That being said she now had to figure out what the hell happened. The last thing she remembered was leaving Big Belly and saying goodbye to her friends before she would head to the club. When she turned into the alley where her driver was supposed to be waiting she felt pain in her neck before it went dark.

 _Damnit. I've been kidnapped, haven't I?_ Being the youngest queen, she was taken a lot for ransom. Especially lately. It got boring after a while. Thing was though, having her brother be the vigilante kinds meant she got saved pretty quick. Her reason for freaking out now? She doesn't want her big brother to see her like this. Talk about embarrassing.

Thea looked up at her hands and twisted then thinking. _I really wish I let Ollie teach me how to get out of bonds. Fuck, that hurts._

She mutters under breath and looks around to find a way out. What she comes up with?

Nothing.

* * *

Sorry for the short Chapters, it will get longer promise


	3. Laurel

AN: I am still trying to figure out what I want to do with this story. I apologize in advance if it takes me awhile to update.

Disclaimer: Still no own arrow

* * *

Watching someone pace is never fun. It makes you itch to move, makes you antsy. Can't exactly relieve that itch when you are tied up. As she watched the man act like a caged tiger, all she can think about is her ex when he gets agitated.

Not being able to take the silence any longer Laurel lets out a huff and says, "Can you please stop pacing. It is getting on my nerves. If you can't handle being a criminal you never should have joined this psycho."

Wrong thing to say. The man whirled around to face her, rage clear on his face and in his eyes. "Don't you dare talk about my brother like that. He just needs to get his attention and then he will let you go. Just keep quiet."

The outburst made Laurel freeze. Why would he want to get Ollie's attention? Last she heard of Mark he was backpacking in Europe and Asia. _God I hope Ollie figures this out soon._ Laurel stared into the heartbroken eyes before her. This was not good. Not good at all. Oliver or Tommy did something to piss him off and they wouldn't take no for an answer.

"I'm just saying that your brother isn't exactly a good person. If he was he would have contacted him in person or through phone. Abducting people? Not exactly a sane thing to do in this city." Laurel was trying to calm the man down. Talking to an angry person was not the easiest thing in the world.

The man's eyes narrowed in response. Turning away from her, the guy sighs in frustration. Just as he was about to reply to her, the door flew open and Mark walked in. He glances at Laurel and walked to his brother.

"Brian, you need to calm down. Once Oliver finds us he can help. Then everything will be just fine. I promise." Mark placed his hands on Brian's shoulders to keep him still. The younger man nodded and took a deep breath.

"You're right. Sorry."

Mark smiled at him briefly before turning to his captive. "In case using you as bait won't work I also have his sister and new lover waiting for him. You better pray he gets here before the boys do anything to poor innocent Thea. I didn't exactly give them instructions regarding her."

Laurel sucked in a breath in shock. What was going to happen to Thea?

 _Please hurry Oliver!_


	4. Tommy

NOTES AT END

Disclaimer: still no own :(

* * *

Watching Oliver pace back and forth was making him dizzy. Watching Roy fidget was making him antsy, and watching Digg get frustrated at the computers was boring. Tommy kept looking around the lair, as Felicity calls it, trying to come up with a solution that might calm them down or even think of a way he could be useful. With a sigh Tommy got up and began thinking out loud while moving to the medical area.

"What if it was someone from your past? I mean, you had to have made some enemies during your away time." Oliver whipped around to stare at his best friend. Glaring at him for his wording, Tommy guessed. With narrowed eyes he began to ponder the possibilities.

"Tommy I don't know. I have a lot of enemies, but a good majority of them are dead. Besides, why would they take the three most important women to me? Piss me off? Check. They haven't made demands though. What could they possibly want from me?" Digg tilted his head in thought.

"Maybe what they want is to get your attention. Make you come to them?" Oliver nodded. It made sense. Not many people knew what Felicity meant to Oliver, only those who knew about his nightly activities or those who knew them both. That meant that it couldn't be any of the normal suspects. It had to be someone alive, who knew who Oliver was. That meant he had to look into his past.

Roy twirled the arrow in his hands twice before he threw it at Oliver. Oliver caught it easily, while Tomny cried out in surprise. "What did you do that for?" Roy smirked and looked at Oliver who was frozen in realization.

"I know who it is, and I know what he wants." Looking right at Tommy he revealed the culprit. "Mark. Mark Noss." Tommy froze at the name. He remembered that man all to well. Before the Gambit, Oliver and him were not very nice guys. It was even worse with Noss. Mark had a twin who went missing because she was running from the billionaires. Vivian was a beautiful vixen who could have any guy she wanted. Only problem was, she wasn't into guys. The boys back then tried to hook her up with Sara but it only drove her away. Vivian tried to leave the country but something happened to her before she could. All Tommy knew was that she disappeared and was declared dead. No one knew if she was truly gone or not.

Digg and Roy shared a glance before asking, "Who is Mark Noss?" Oliver sighed and bowed his head.

"That, Digg, is a very very long story. "

* * *

AN: I know that last chapter may have been confusing. I hoped this cleared it up. Mark, Brian and Vivian's story will be cleared up soon. They are all OC, and I am unclear as to how they tie into each other for now. Mark and Vivian are twins who are about the same age as Sara and Brian is the same age as Felicity. Sorry if this seemed to have jumped point of views. It is meant to be primarily Tommy. I am a first time writer. First story. Reviews would be greatly appreciated.


	5. Oliver

AN: I am sorry for the edits, I have no beta so all mistakes are mine. I caught some and edited the story. Anyways, on to the story!

* * *

Standing in front of Felicity's computers and hearing their sound calmed Oliver slightly. Seeing Felicity sitting there would have been even better. Thinking of where to start the story, Oliver tilted his head to the side, and was sucked into a flashback of his time on the island.

* * *

Keeping up with Slade and Shado was getting easier. They thought they were the only ones on the island. That was until Oliver found some old friends in an old cave. Mark and Vivian Noss. He had found them hiding, Mark keeping watch and Vivian asleep. They were starving. They were untrained, unarmed, and unable to hunt. When Mark saw Oliver he froze in shock.

So he didn't wake his sister, he unfroze and moved closer to Oliver, speaking in a low growl. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Oliver have him a sheepish smile. "Can I sit down? Kinda been on my feet for nearly 12 hours here." Mark narrowed his eyes but nodded. Once Oliver was sitting down he began to tell his tale. He left out a lot of details but left the main story in tact. Boat sank, stuck on the island.

With that information Mark became even more suspicious. Before Mark could voice any questions though, Oliver spoke. "Can I get you guys something to eat? You look like you haven't eaten in days. Finding food is hard enough. I can help." Little did the boys know Vivian was awake the entire time.

"Can you really help?" The question made both boys jump. Turning towards Vivian, she spoke again, all directed towards Oliver. "You want apologize. Start by being honest. Are we really alone on this island, will we be attacked, if not?"

Oliver gave a small smile at the questions. "No Vivian, we are not truly alone. The people that I know of on the island are friends." Oliver wasn't going to say any more on them until he knew more about the Noss' situation. "And no. You will not be attacked. At least not by people. Can't vouch for some of the animals." The twins shared a look, contemplating what to do and nodded. They accepted Oliver's help.

Mark told him to lead the way to food. As they were leaving the cave, Oliver heard his name being called.

With a start Oliver realized it was Digg. Oliver snapped back to reality to see his partner looking at him with concern. "You all right, man? You zoned out on us." Oliver blinked and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm good. Sorry about that." Oliver turned to the others and took a steadying breath. His gaze flicked over all three of them before he began to fill them in.

"We met Mark and his siblings when we were still in college. Some of our father's friend's kids. Mark and his twin Vivian are Sara's age. We knew that Sara was bi and wanted to hook her up with Vivian. It back fired. Viv took off. Mark and their little brother Brian hated us ever since. When we got the news about Viv was the last time we saw them. Or so I thought. I saw them again on the island. I taught them to survive. When we tried to get a way off the island, we were sabotaged by others. Only the twins made it off. Brian wasn't there. That was the last I saw or heard from them."

Silence fell. For a few minutes all that was heard was the whirring of the computers and the boys' breathing. Digg spoke first.

"So what do they want with you now?" Oliver shook his head. He was still trying to figure that part out. They knew he was the vigilante. They knew what he could do. They knew how protective he was over those he cared for. So what could they possibly want from him?

Oliver began thinking about everything that happened since this started. Felicity was taken first. Then it was Thea and then Laurel. If they were watching him they would know that Laurel and him were just friends now. They would know he was growing closer to Felicity. And they would know from experience how protective big brothers are. They hadn't made demands. No contact. It had been 24 hours since they disappeared. So no ransom.

Roy's head shot up in realization."They want to talk. No contact, no ransom, they must want your presence there, wherever there is. It could be to kill you but if that were the case they would have made it urgent, gotten you there faster."

But Oliver shook his head. "Roy, not knowing where the most important people in the world to me are does the exact same thing. But you are right. They do want me to go somewhere. If only we knew where that place was."

Turning back to the computers and the map of Starling on the screens, Oliver thought of where to begin the search. Could he get into their minds to find a location?

* * *

AN: Yes what happened on the island is different as well. There will only be flashbacks to what happened on the island when it is in Oliver's pov. Oliver has to get into the Noss's heads to find the girls. Back to the girls!


	6. Explanation

Thea kept looking around trying to get out of her situation, at least to get some clothes on. When she turned forward again the door swung open. A young blonde walked through. The blonde closed the door behind her, and turned towards Thea. Blondie had a blanket in her hands.

"Ms. Queen, if you promise not to try anything, I can untie you and cover you with this blanket. I have been ordered to bring you to my boss." The girl took a step forward and then waited for Thea's response. Thea watched her curiously. The girl seemed to only be for making females comfortable. But then again, what kind of person strips a girl and allows them to cover up?

With a sigh Thea answered, "Fine. I won't try anything. But I want it on record that i do not want to go anywhere near your boss. I am only going because i want answers." This made the blonde smirk. Setting the blanket down on the table near them, she began to untie the ropes. She did all of this in silence, getting Thea down, wrapping her in the blanket and leading her through the halls. Before they came to the final room, Thea had to ask.

"What's your name? And are you seriously working for this guy willingly?"Thea stopped refusing to go any further until she got her answers. The blonde stopped as well and tilted her head. With a small smile she replied.

"No i don't work for him willingly. And my name? I have no idea what it is. My brain was damaged in a car crash. I woke with amnesia, in a cell. My boss was watching me sleep. He refused to tell me anything about my past. Either he doesn't know or he doesn't want me to know. I have tried to escape. He always catches me. Can we go now?" Hearing that made Thea compliant. Thea began to wonder what that would be like, not knowing who she was. She couldn't fathom it. Before Thea knew it they were in an office.

While Thea took in the office, the amnesiac left the room and closed the door after her. The office was spacious, warm and welcoming. Not what you expect for keeping captives. The walls were painted a deep red, kinda like Roy's suit. There was a fireplace built into the wall opposite the door, velvet chairs were in a circle around it. One wall had a window that met with the ceiling and overlooked the harbor. There was a desk in the middle of the room. A lamp and a tablet was on the desk, other then that it was bare.

When Thea looked to the desk she took a step back in shock. Sitting in the chair behind the desk was Mark. Seeing her shock, Mark smiled. At least that's what Thea hoped. Wrapping the blanket tighter around her, Thea came closer. She may have been a little girl when Mark and Oliver met but she still remembered him.

Mark motioned for her to sit while he opened his tablet and began working on it. Thea sat in the chair across from him and waited. Impatiently. After a few moments Mark turned the tablet towards her. On the screen was two different videos. It was security footage of two different people. The one on the left showed Felicity while the one on the right showed Laurel. Both chained up. Felicity in the chair, immobile, and Laurel tied to a wooden chair.

Pointing to Laurel, Thea pointed this out to Mark. "Not exactly the best idea. She could very well break the chair and escape."

Mark nodded. "Oh, I know. I am hoping that Oliver finds her first. I need his help. Maybe if i give him one of you he will cooperate. I was hoping that you could be a liaison of sorts. Talk to him through video, or over the phone. Keep him calm, make this easier. Only once he helps me will you return home. I do apologize for your clothes. That was your guard's choosing. I could get you some clothes if you want."

Thea glared at him. Of course she wanted clothes. And what could he possibly need Ollie's help with? Mark smiled at her glare, getting up to call someone to get her clothes.

"I understand that you don't like me right now. I am just trying to get your brother's attention. The things that need to be done to complete his end are things that he wouldn't willing do without pressure. In other words, he needs to kill people in order to help." Mark had sent for someone before turning back to Thea and continuing explaining himself.

Thea let out a humorless laugh. "My brother wold only kill another person to save my life. If he had no other option he would. Helping you? To bring me home? Not a chance. If you can capture me, Laurel and Felicity, wait for my brother to find us, and do all of this calmly, what could you possibly need his help for?"

Mark gave her a sad smile. Just as he sat back down the door opened. The amnesiac brought in an outfit for Thea, smiled at her, and left. All without a word or glance to Mark. Thea leaped at the clothes. Keeping the blanket around her, glad it was so much bigger than her, she got dressed. Mark let out a huff.

"I need his help to bring someone back to me. She is one of the most important people in my life. I need her returned to me. I can only bring her home with Oliver's help. His training. I only hope that he will allow me to explain before he reacts." Mark was about to say more when a cry of triumph came through the tablet.

Laurel was free. And she wasn't alone. An archer stood by the door waiting for her. Only thing was, the archer was in red, not green. Mark narrowed his eyes in frustration. Picking up a radio from the desk he called to his baby brother. "Brian, is he there at all?"

Mark waited a few moments before flicking through the cameras to see for himself where Oliver was. A moment after the radio came to life.

"I hope you have an excellent reason for taking these women. If not, be prepared for _a lot_ of pain. " came the growl. Thea smirked.

Oliver had found them.

* * *

AN: Sorry for the wait. Not the best with words. Anyway, things just got interesting. I will explain what happened with the boys. Promise. Brian is with Felicity btw.


	7. Raid

It was an hour after Oliver figured out that it was Mark that he realized what was going on. Oliver had taught Mark how to think. Slade and Shado may have taught him how to survive but Oliver was always devious. His mind was always working out what others were thinking. He knew how Mark would play this. Keep them separated. Wait for Oliver to show, give his terms. Either Oliver plays ball, or he never sees them again. That meant that Mark had them in the Glades. Three separate warehouses.

Great. He had a foundation. Now to deal with Tommy's confusion. Turning to face his best friend, Oliver motioned for Digg to sit at the computers.  
Tommy asked multiple questions during the hour. Time to answer them.

"Tommy, my mind was running a mile a minute. I needed to focus, Roy saw that. He knows the only time I can focus when that happens is when i am attacked. Hence why he threw the arrow at me. Mark had done that once too. That triggered the memory. This situation also happens to be Mark's MO. I taught him how to think. I thought he was dead."

Tommy nods, he figured that much. "But why Laurel? Why all three girls? What does he get out of it?" Oliver smiled. Tommy was learning. Question everything they do.

"He took all three of them to make me antsy. He thinks that if he unsettles me I will give in to him easier. He knows how I feel about each of them. He might even let Laurel go to show a sign of good faith. He wants my cooperation. For what I still don't know. Mark wants my help. He isn't getting it." At that he turned to his partner. "Digg, can you give me a map of all the warehouses in the glades? He made this personal. He wants me to find them. Maybe only one, but i still have to find them."

Digg smiles and pulls them up. He knew Oliver would figure it out. "Here."

Oliver's eyes dart all over the map. _He won't have them near me. Too easy. Not near the docks, won't want them inspected during the drug busts down there. Somewhere in between. Three..._ "THAT'S IT!" The sudden shout made the others jump. Oliver found them.

"Mark likes trifectas. He considered his siblings and himself one. Three women, three warehouses. He won't want them close, to easy to attack. They are spread out. We need to split up. Tommy stay here and coordinate while Roy, Digg and I go." Oliver marked the warehouses with red dots. They were all an equal distance from one another.

With smirks the others got ready. Tommy sat at the computers and put in his earpiece. Felicity had trained him and Thea for stuff like this. Whenever she wasn't available, Thea and Tommy could do the basics. Thea was leaning the hacking aspect, Tommy wanted to learn medical. The others regrouped 5 minutes later. Oliver gave them their orders while he was getting his ear wig ready. "Digg you take the middle, Roy the right and I got the left. Be careful. We don't have schematics, but they are basic warehouses. There will be security. Make sure our presence isn't known. Mark can't know we are there till we have the girls. Lets move."

The vigilantes went to their bikes while the soldier got the car. They arrived at the same time. The archers took to the roof. Digg had his silencer on. Darts only, for the ones outside, bullets for the inside. Hopefully he wouldn't have to use them.

Roy took out the ones on the roof easy enough and got into the rafters. Looking around he found 2 guards at the doors. One to the exit, another by the room. _Easy enough. Take out room then the exit. Stay quiet._ Roy dropped silently behind the guard and got him in a choke hold. With one unconscious all that was left was a tranq for the other. He went down with a soft thud. Turning to the door he opened it silently. When it was fully opened he saw the only person in the room. Laurel.

Oliver was looking through the windows and holes of the warehouse when he spotted her. Felicity, immobilized in the middle of a room. Brian pacing in front of her. Guards right outside the door, one by the entrance of the warehouse. He had already taken out the ones on the roof. Three guards. Three tranqs. Five seconds and they were all out. Climbing in the window he made his way silently to the door. Having timed Brian's pacing, Oliver waited for the right time to slam the door open. When he did, the blow knocked Brian unconscious. Felicity let out a squeak in shock.

Beginning to untie his love, Oliver heard the radio come to life. Mark calling for his brother, looking for Oliver. Looking up at Felicity with questioning eyes, he waited. Felicity nodded, and Oliver answered Mark. "I hope you have an excellent reason for taking these women. If not, be prepared for _a lot_ of pain." With that said, Oliver finished untying the IT girl. He helped her stand and she gave him a patronizing look.

"Pain, Oliver really? We are going to talk to him. No torture, or I give you the silent treatment, indefinitely. Understood?" Felicity glared at Oliver. She would not allow him to do things unnecessarily. Oliver's eyes widened in shock, but he nodded silently.

Digg was still having trouble though. This warehouse was more like a house than anything. He had taken out fifteen guards already, and he barely made it through the first room. Before entering Digg had seen that there were five rooms. Four had windows. The fifth one had a floor-to-ceiling window. Staying away from there, Digg took in the other rooms.

The first two only had small windows to let in light, they also only had a guard each. Clearing those rooms he glanced into the third and nearly got caught. Three guards, one girl. Empty chains and an empty chair in the middle of the room. The girl looked unhappy as she was cleaning the room. Didn't help that the guards were taunting her and objectifying her. Digg gave a soft growl. With his silencer on he took down the three quickly, sadly with only tranq darts. Their falls startled the blonde. She squeaked and whirled around. Digg revealed himself and her eyes widened in shock.

What shocked Digg was what happened next. She exhaled sharply and seemed to relax.

"Oh, thank god. Are you here for the girl? She is with my captor, in his office. The final room. They are alone." The amnesiac smiled shyly at Digg's questioning gaze. "I was captured after a car accident. I have amnesia so all I remember is this. Doesn't make me loyal to Him though. He is one sick puppy." With a head tilt she asked her second question. "Are you alone?"

Digg nodded still quiet. Looking around once more, Digg spoke quietly. "Stay close behind and close to me. Is he armed? I need to know if Thea is in danger."

The blonde shook her head, "No. He doesn't like to be armed in his comfort zone. That may change though." With that Digg made his way to the final room. Stopping in front of the door, he listened for movement. All he heard was silence. Then a fit of laughter, sounding suspiciously like Thea's. It spurred Digg into action. He kicked in the door and raised his gun at Mark. Mark was still frozen in shock. Thea, however, stood, dropped the blanket and walked behind Digg saying hi in between fits of laughter.

Mark blinked and turned slightly towards Digg. He only had one thing to say.

"How?"


	8. Help

AN: So sorry for the late update, rocky personal life. Anywho... We are picking up right where we left off. Still Diggle. For now at least. ONWARD, MY ARCHERS!

* * *

With a blank face, Digg took one step and swung. The blow left Mark unconscious. Turning to Thea, Digg smiled.

"You okay? Oliver is really worried. We all were," Digg questioned. Thea laughed. With a slight tremor, Thea walked toward Diggle and wrapped her arms around his waist burying her head in his chest. He just wrapped his arms around her let her know that she was safe. He heard a click from his earpiece. Tapping it with a free hand, the soldier answered.

"Yeah."

"She okay?" came the rough growl from Oliver. The emerald archer was still antsy. The soldier gave a soft laugh.

"Yeah, Oliver. She's good. Mark is down for the count. What do you want me to do with him?"

Roy had already checked in with Ollie and Tommy, all that was left to do was get the guards taken care of and to interrogate the brothers. Digg had a feeling that it was going to be a long night.

* * *

*2 Hours Later- Foundry-*

* * *

Oliver had finally calmed down enough to stop pacing. He was currently sitting on the floor in front of Felicity while she ran her fingers through his hair, soothing him further. Oliver and Diggle had brought the brothers to the cell in the foundry while Roy prepared the guards for the police. Calling Lance to let him know was simple enough. That took about an hour. It took another hour to calm Oliver down. Now they were figuring out what to do.

Felicity was watching Oliver as she ran her fingers through his hair. He was resting his head on her thigh. Oliver let out a quiet sigh before he began to explain to the girls. Thea had already told Oliver what Mark wanted from him.

"Mark was a billionaire brat that was also on the island. He and his sister Vivian. I believe that he thought the only way to get me to cooperate was to have you women with him. He knows how protective I am." Closing his eyes for a moment, the others shared concerned looks. Oliver was placing the guilt solely on himself again. Felicity gave a sharp tug on Oliver's hair.

Eyes flying open, he jerked around. "OW. What was that for?" he exclaimed. Felicity gave him a cold smile.

"You blaming yourself again. You couldn't have possibly known that an old acquaintance was going to kidnap us. Besides, everyone is home and safe. No one was hurt. We got the bad guys. All we need now is motive. We know Mark wants you're help, but what for." Felicity was gentle and firm at the same time, something only she could pull off. Oliver let out a sigh and nodded, knowing he wouldn't win. Attempting to let go of the guilt he stood and turned towards the computer.

"Will you pull up the security cams on him, please? I want to know if he is awake. If he is Tommy and I will _TALK_ to him." Oliver requested while attempting to let go of the guilt. Felicity did so, what they saw shocked them. Mark was sitting quietly in the corner of his cell while Brian had his mouth wide open and covering the camera. Blinking in shock, Oliver nodded slowly.

"Riiiiight, so...lets go talk." The team was frozen in confusion. The emerald archer just pushed Tommy towards the cells. When they arrived Brian backed away from the camera.

"Hi. Got bored. You gonna help or not?" Mark face-palmed. Brian was chatting along.

"ADHD and nervousness will be Brian's downfall. Sorry about him. I assume since Tommy is here, that we will just be talking. I am sure Thea told you what I required. So, will you?" Mark stood and gazed at Oliver patiently. Oliver didn't respond. He was still trying to figure out what Mark needed his help with.

Tommy on the other hand was pissed.

"Why do you need Oliver to help you kill? You can clearly do so on your own. Or do you think he owes you something?" Tommy was not happy about any of this. Mark gave him a reproachful smile. Looking down briefly before looking back at Oliver, Mark began to explain.

"I need his help killing because the people I am going against have more training then I do. If I took them on alone I would die. And so would the prize. These people have someone I care about. I was hoping Oliver might understand my position. Afterall, he is a big brother."

At that statement, Oliver froze as it all clicked into place. There is nothing, _nothing,_ a big brother wouldn' do for his siblings. This isn't Mark's typical style. He doesn't kidnap people. The only thing that would change that is his siblings being in danger, and seeing as Brian was in the cell beside him it could only be one other person. Vivian.

This has all run through his brain in only a few seconds. With narrow eyes, Oliver began to pace. Rubbing his fingers together, he began to answer.

"Vivian. She's in trouble. Damn. I wish you would have just came to me. There is always another way. With enough people, I am certain that we can bring her home safe. Since all you did was take them, and if you promise not to try anything else, I will let you go. And I will help. I won't let her die, not if I can do something about it." Oliver was already planning when he stopped in front of Mark. Even if he didn't agree, even if Mark refused to do things his way, Oliver was going to bring Vivian home. He owes her that.

Mark looked shocked. He never thought it would be this easy. They didn't leave each other on good terms, Mark thought that the archer would hate him. At the very least refuse to help. Making up his mind, Mark nodded with wide eyes. Brian had fallen silent when Oliver had begun speaking, but he was growing more hopeful by the second.

Tommy was surprised to say the least. He had forgotten how quick Oliver's mind had gotten. He was still trying to comprehend what Mark wanted. He knew it was something to do with Viv, but what exactly he wasn't sure. His input? "Huh?"

Tommy's confusion made Oliver smile. Mark on the other hand was looking at his brother. Brian was gazing at the camera, wondering who might be on the other end. Mark made his decision, and nodding at Oliver sealed is fate. Oliver opened both cells and began to lead them to the main area.

The others were waiting. Oliver went to stand beside Felicity, leaning against her table. Tommy went to Laurel and wrapped her in his arms. Facing the brothers, the team waited for Mark to begin. Now Mark was feeling ashamed, being as rash and harsh as he was.

"May I begin by apologizing? My actions were based on emotion and I wasn't thinking. Oliver may relate that rational thought goes out the window when something happens to our siblings. I was hoping for his help because he knows the group that has her. The Bratva. They took her because apparently she stole something from them. Why I don't believe them is because Vivian only steals from people who have wronged her. No one in the Bravta has. We stay away from gangs, no matter the origin. They want what she stole in exchange for her. Problem is, I have no idea what she stole, and I doubt they will let me talk to her. They brought her here, so my mind went to contacts in Starling. Only name was Ollie's." Mark took in the reactions of the team.

Everyone was frozen. They had heard of the Bratva from Oliver when he explained the star tattoo. Oliver was running through a list of people who might take Vivian while Digg was thinking of what was being done to the girl. Tommy and Laurel were thinking of what made Vivian change so much, Thea and Roy were wondering what was next. Felicity had already turned towards the computer to find what was stolen. Finding that would be an advantage. Oliver was about to respond when an alarm went off. An unauthorized person was in the club.

Felicity pulled up the security footage. With one glance Oliver knew they were in trouble.

"Anatoly."


	9. The Lost Jewel

NOTES AT END!

* * *

Felicity turned towards Oliver, concern written on her face. Oliver smiled at her reassuringly before going to the bottom of the stairs and stopping. One hand on the railing, Oliver froze in place when Digg called his name.

"Want back up?"

With a small shake of his head the archer continued to the club above him. When he got there he silently came up behind the Russian. Anatoly, still unaware of Oliver behind him, kept taking in the decorations of what his once apprentice built. Oliver cleared his throat, making the smaller man jump in his skin and whirl around.

"Oliver! Don't frighten me like that. You know what that does to me." Anatoly held a hand over his chest, calming down slightly. Oliver just gave him a tight smile. "I assume you wish to know why I have come. Well, I actually need you assistance. Someone has stolen from me. My men are incapable of retrieving it. I was hoping you would be willing to lend a hand?"

Oliver narrowed his eyes. "I don't work for you anymore Anatoly. Besides, what makes you think I could find it if the Bratva couldn't?" Oliver knew that Anatoly knew how his skills had grown, he just wanted to see how much. Anatoly sighed and walked calmly to the bar, sitting down he began to explain.

"The item that was stolen was brought here, to your city. My men do not know it as well, and I believed I owed you the curtesy of letting you find it without having my men make a mess. You see, the item I require was stolen by an old acquaintance of yours. I believe you knew him as Mark Noss." Anatoly watched Oliver for reactions the entire time he explained. Oliver had gone behind the bar and was preparing the vodka for consumption for the both of them. Shot glasses naturally. The billionaire hadn't showed any outward reaction, and yet internally his blood went cold. Anatoly knew who had "stolen" from him. Not good. Now he had to keep Mark and Brian hidden until he could either prove their innocence or find Vivian. All without alerting Anatoly and the Bratva. _Great. How the hell am I supposed to do that?_ Setting one of the glasses in front of his former mentor, Oliver looked up and responded.

"I knew him when I was still a bratty playboy. Lost touch when I was shipwrecked. I didn't know he had changed, he never seemed like a thief to me. Knowing you though, you would try to force him to give it back. What of his did you take?" Anatoly smirked. He knew Oliver was quick.

"His twin. He continues to claim innocence, I do not believe it. He is who the evidence points to and I doubt someone was to frame him." Oliver nodded slightly. Trying to understand how he was going to accomplish this, not wanting to lose this friendship. Anatoly continued. "I know you do not approve, my friend, but I have no other choice. I tried negotiation, only to fail. I promise you I will return the girl as soon as my item is returned." Finished for now, the Russian drank. Oliver was still thinking.

"What is this object? If I help you, I need to know what I'm looking for. Other wise I will get nowhere." Oliver was hoping the team was watching, so the search could begin that much faster. Anatoly laughed, and reached into his pocket. Pulling out a photo, Anatoly stood.

"I thank you, Oliver. You need anything from me after this, I will help." He set the photo down and turned to leave when Oliver spoke.

"Of course you will, a favor for a favor. Remember? You will get your item, Anatoly. Just remember that she was my friend, and I hope she is unharmed and remains that way." Anatoly turned back to face him. For minutes, Mentor and Protégé kept eye contact. Mentor broke first, with a nod the Head of the Bratva left.

Oliver sagged with relief. Flipping the picture over sends him into another flashback.

* * *

 _He was surrounded by dead bodies and Bratva members. They had just been attacked by a rival gang, and obviously the rivals had lost. Anatoly came up to him and did a once over to ensure he was safe. Once his mentor was sure, he clasped his hand on Oliver's shoulder saying, "I have mission for you." Anatoly pulled out a photo and showed it to Oliver. "Retrieve this for me and a great reward will be waiting." Oliver took the photo with a smile and a nod. Oliver left with only his bow and quiver. He returned successful, without firing a shot._

* * *

He snapped back out of it only a minute later. Blinking, he realized he was face to face with his IT girl, her's showing nothing but worry. Oliver let out a huff and let his head fall to her shoulder. She responded by running her fingers through his hair. Suddenly the archer growled and lashed out launching the shot glass, still full, across the room and against the wall. Felicity yelped and jerked away from him. Shocked at the outburst she stood frozen while Oliver turned back to the bar and hung half over it taking deep breaths to help calm himself.

Tommy spoke first. "You okay buddy?"

Oliver gave a humorless laugh in response. It made the others uneasy to see Oliver this unsettled. Mark, on the other hand, moved closer, curious as to what caused this reaction. The emerald Archer stretched backwards, exhaled, and opened his eyes.

"No, Tommy, I'm not. I know exactly what Anatoly wants, and it isn't a normal object. He had me collect it for him, originally in Russia. It's a small, rare and beautiful gem. It is a mix of several gems mixed together. Emerald, diamond, amethyst, topaz, ruby, pearls. Him and his sister were attacked when they were young, and the jewel was stolen then. I retrieved it, luckily without bloodshed, and I am determined to again. The gem is set in a gold chain necklace." Oliver turned to Felicity an apology written all over his face. "Could you please, see if you can find out who might have it and how it was stolen? Check the evidence. On the surface, you'll get results for Mark, look deeper. Please."

Felicity was searching him to make sure he was truly okay. She found her answer in his eyes. He wasn't. Felicity knew that the only way peace would return to their world was if Vivian was returned and the Bratva left. The computer genius gave him a soft smile and nodded her consent. Oliver returned the smile and turned to his other partner.

"Digg, keep me occupied, and away from the Noss boys. Roy, hit the streets, see if you can find anything that she can't. Tommy, Laurel, can you keep the brothers busy? Thea, you need to check in with mom so she calms down, then maybe Felicity will let you help her." Team Arrow all gave a response in the positive and began to move. Felicity dragged her fingers down Ollie's arm as she walked away, Tommy and Laurel led the Noss' to another part of the club. Roy grabbed a hoodie and took off, while Thea gave her brother a small peck on the cheek and went with Roy, who would drop her off at the mansion. Digg waited for the younger man to move before he spoke.

"You know you can't avoid them forever. You're gonna have to talk soon." The soldier got a grunt in response as he was led down to the training mats.  
Felicity looked up briefly as her boys came down the stairs. She knew this is what her love needed. Normalcy. The original three doing what they do. She put on some low music that she knew Oliver liked and went back to work. Digg smirked at how in sync the two were.

For the next few hours that was all that happened. Thea was with her mom, Roy following lead after lead that either he found or Felicity sent him after. Tommy and Laurel caught up with the Noss'. Digg and Oliver trained, with and without weapons. Felicity went deeper and deeper into the background of the lost jewel. All in all a dull evening. Or so they thought.

* * *

AN: I know, I know, bad cliff hanger. Sorry about the long wait. Anatoly is kinda in the middle between friend or foe. Next chapter will be a twist though. A new point of view. I hope you like it!


	10. Boring-Exciting Night

Seeing her surroundings was difficult given it was pitch black in the room. All she knew was that she was sitting on a bed and she was chained to the wall. If the girl didnt get out of there and soon, she was going to lose her mind.

The girl had lost track of time. For all she knew she could have been in there for months. What she did know though was that she was fed. She was asleep most of the time, someone would come in and leave a tray of food. Edible, but not tasting very well. She ate, even drank the water they left. Thank the gods that it was from an unopened bottle.

 _Man,captivity sucks. How the hell did I even get here?_ "Maybe I screwed up? Great. Now I am talking to myself. Just great."

The last thing the girl remembered before her capture was getting ready for sleep in the motel in the latest city she was staying in. Being on the move constantlyh wasn't really all that fun. Extrardinarily enough she had never felt more safe than in this room. At least, she thought it was a room.

She was so busy thinking she didn' realize the noise coming from the other side of the darkness. The door was being forced open.

* * *

*An hour earlier*

"I swear, Felicity, you are sending me on a wild goose chase." The scarlet archer was gettng tired and he was snapping. At anyone. Everyone Roy talked to had a snarky comment about going straight or being a loyal lap dog for the idle rich. Damn he hates the darker part of the Glades.

"I promise you Roy, I'm not. Check out this last building and if you come up empty, we'll call it a night. I know you'e tired, so an I. Just a ittle longer." The blonde rubbed her eyes under her glasses. They had been at it for three hours now. Her eyes were getting tired, given she had been working on a project on her babies earlier in the week, she only briefly stopped when she was going in between work places. Then of course the kidnapping, the visit from Anatoly, now the late night, she was getting cranky.

Roy let out a huff that was heard over the comms. Even parkourimg his way to the building took him nearly an hour. The Abercrombie moved forwards to the building just wanting to be in bed already. He had already done a perimeter scan. Nothing. Opening the door silently, Roy snuck in. The first room was empty, open, but empty. Senses on high alert, he kept going. Opening the second door proved to be dangerous. An armed Russian was on the other side. Thankful for his traing, the archer took him out fast and hard.

Making sure no noise was made, Roy guides the unconsious man to the floor. Second room clear, on to the third. The door was locked with 7 locks, all dead bolts. He wondered what could possibly need that many locks. It took him 5 minutes to get all of them unlocked, they were all locked from the outside. The door was made of stainless steel and was reinforced with a lot of iron. Not a light door. Forcing it open was tough but doable. He found a room with no light, abed, and a girl chained to the wall.

"Shit. I found a hostage."

* * *

AN: I'm mean aren't I? I know it's short again, but I had to do this. I was going to make it longer but then this popped into my head. I'm a mean person, and I love pissing people off. Can anyone guess who the hostage is?


	11. Hostage Explosions

**Archers, you are going to hate me. I apologize ahead of time. Please don't kill me. *Hides behind a boulder peaking out sheepishly** *

* * *

Mark was having trouble focusing on Tommy and Laurel. He kept feeling phantom pains in his abdomen, a lot like his stomach was convulsung from starvation. The only times he has ever felt phantom pain was when him and his twin were separated for long periods of time and Viv was hurt.

Brian noticed his brother's lack of focus and stopped speaking. Turning fully to the oldest Noss, Tommy asked if he was okay. Mark startled, blinking in confusion at being spoken to.

"You okay? You look like you're in pain. What's wrong?" Laurel moved closer as she spoke, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder concern plain on her face. Mark nodded slowly on the affirmative. He was still trying to find out how long until he lost his sister, his _twin,_ to starvation. He could feel her slipping.

The brothers had been talking to the couple in the office above the club for a little over two hours now. Pretty much caught up, Brian was telling them about his hobbies. Laurel was still beside Mark, waiting for an actual answer.

With a sigh, the oldest Noss explained. "I don't know what it is, or how, but Vivian and I are connected in a way that we feel each others pain. If we are apart for a stretch of time, say over two weeks, we begin to feel if something is wrong with the other. Right now, my stomach is turning like I haven't eaten in days. And sadly, I am guessing that she hasn't. I can feel her slipping and I don't know what to do."

The billionaire and lawyer shared a look before the billionaire left the room. Tommy was going to get either alcohol or Oliver. Alcohol preferably in Mark's opinion. Brian had stilled before shifting slightly closer to his big brother. Mark turned toward him in response. The siblings were having a hard time without their middle, calmer sibling. Laurel just watched them with worry.

* * *

Thea had been at the mansion with her mom and Walter for the same amount of time that the four at the club had been talking. Moira had finally stopped asking about the kidnappings and was asking where her brother was. They were in the den, Thea and Moira on the couch and Walter on the coffee table in front of them But Walter hadn't said a word the entire time, which was kind of worrying his stepdaughter. Moira on the other hand was panicking, taking worried mother to the max.

Thea curled into her mother when she answered. "He is at the club with Laurel and Felicity. Felicity still isn't comfortable here in the mansion, and Tommy didn't want to leave Laurel or Felicity. Ollie told me to come see you to calm you down."

Moira nodded in understanding. Walter still had confusion on his face.

"What about Roy? Does he know you're home?" Walter knew how much the boy cared for his stepdaughter, and the fact that he wasn't there with her concerned him.

Thea gave a short laugh. "He knows, but he is frustrated that he couldn't help. He needed some space before he could calm down and come over." Thea couldn't believe how easily the lies came, especially since she hated being lied to. The youngest Queen knew it was necessary to keep her mom and Walter safe though. Her response eased Walter's fears enough that he finally calmed himself and smiled. Moira smiled as well knowing just how the boy from the glades felt. Moira wanted to help find her daughters as well, but was unable to. The matriarch hugged her youngest to her and kissed the side of Thea's head.

"I can see that you wish to be at the club with Oliver. Why don't you go over, and have him call us. I will be fine sweetheart." Moira was not blind. Thea was anxious to return to the club to help find Vivian, but her mother didn't know that. Thea gave a short laugh and nodded.

"You got it mom." Thea stood, kissed her mother's cheek and gave Walter a hug. Waving, she left just as Raisa came in with snacks.

* * *

 **Foundry, just as Tommy came down the stairs.**

* * *

Tommy had just hit the bottom, when Felicity screeched.

"WHAT!? What do you mean you found a hostage? How is that even possible?" Felicity was frozen in shock, her fingers frozen over the keyboard. The boys had flown to her side when they heard her yell. Over the comms came Arsenal's response.

"It's a girl. She looks scared. It explains the extra guards. We were looking for Vivian or the jewel. We had to get lucky somehow. I mean she could be anyone, but what are the odds of that." Roy seemed just as surprised as the rest of them. Oliver had just then become aware of his best friend.

"Tommy what is it?" Oliver could plainly see the fear on his face. Tommy twitched slightly before answering, his voice shaking the entire time.  
"Viv and Mark have a strange bond. If they are separated for a long time, they can tell if the other is in pain or not. Mark said that Viv is starving, his stomach feels like he hasn't eaten on days. His tie to her is slipping, I think she might be dying." Tommy was out of breath when he finished. Oliver's eyes had grown bigger as the explanation went on.

With a cry of pain the emerald archer turned to the IT girl. "Lis,..." Oliver had a plea in that one name.

Felicity growled in response. "Roy, who is it?" The Arsenal didn't answer. There was silence before a faint click. The sound of the signal being cut off. Felicity began moving instantly. Her fingers flying, the computer genius was getting pissed. The only way it would have made that sound was if something happened on the other end to cut the signal. It could have been anything, Roy turning the comms off, someone disrupting the signal, anything.

The rest of the team was beginning to worry about the silence. Felicity, getting more and more worried, kept muttering to herself. She could not find the cause of the shut off. For five minutes the only sound in the lair was that of Felicity typing, and their breathing. Then a click of reconnection, only for a sound of explosion to come through.

"ROY!"

* * *

AN: Yeah, I am mean. Sorry. Umm...the hostage's identity will be revealed I promise. Roy is not going to be killed off. I adore him. I just needed something to spice up the story. Have faith this is going somewhere and is going to get better. See you soon Archers!


	12. Peaceful Night?

You still pissed? Yeah sorry about that, things will become more clear in this update. I'm evil when I want to be. Anywho...onto the story Archers!

* * *

*Just before the explosion*

Roy moved further into the room, keeping his pace slow, so as not to startle it's occupant. Roy could hear the team talking through the comms. The girl in the room lifted her head just as Felicity asked him who the hostage was. With a start Roy knew who he was looking at, Vivian Noss. Before he could answer the blond though he heard a whistling sound. Moving, without hesitation, to cover Vivian roy curled in on her to protect form the explosion he knew was coming. The pressure of the heat was overwhelming at first. After a few minutes the temperature went down. Roy moved off of the girl below him. She looked up at him with terror in her eyes.

Vivian didn't speak but Roy could see the question loud and clear in her face. With a shake of his head the young archer crept around the prison looking for the entry point. Another minute had passed before he realized he couldn't hear anything. Not a single sound. Flicking his own ear, trying to make any sound register, he felt pain instead. Pulling his fingers away he say that his suit was wet, but the same color. Blood.

 _Shit. I must have blown my eardrums. Crap. Will I ever hear again? I hope so._ Roy spent about thirty seconds on those thoughts. Next he kept looking around. Just a slight change in perspective and he caught it. Entry point for the rocket. A slender hole in the wall near the door. The door had shut, but not locked, when Roy had entered the room. Silently, he suspected at least, Vivian had moved behind him. During the explosion, the chain around her wrists had broken free of the wall.

Vivian moved towards the hole, stepping over the debris of the left wall, she moved as if to open the door when Roy stopped her with a hand on her arm. The archer moved forward slowly, using his other four senses, opening the door to check for the perpetrators. Not seeing anyone, he turned to the lost twin.  
"Vivian, can you listen for any kind of movement? I can't hear a thing. If you do hear anything moving that you deem as a threat, tap me on the side the movement is, please." Roy hated to admit it but it was true. He needed help to get them out of there safely.

Vivian searched his face not really knowing how someone who couldn't hear could talk so quietly. She snapped her fingers behind her back to see any kind of reaction. Roy didn't give any, still waiting for her response to his request. With a visible sigh she nodded her consent. Sighing himself, Roy began to lead them outside to his bike. They progressed easy enough, until Vivian gripped his arm forcing him to stop entirely. Instantly tensing, the street rat nocked an arrow and made a slow scan with his eyes. Vivian hadn't given him a direction so he was searching in front of him, waiting for the others to move first.

Just as Roy was about to risk a step forward, the outside door swung open. Without waiting to see who entered, Roy released the arrow. Without his hearing he had no idea if he hit or if the arrow was caught. Vivian didn't tell which had happened either. Before he could ask though, the one who had alerted Vivian came in.

* * *

Oliver could hear the panic rising in Felicity's voice. Moving on instinct he suited up, came back for a comm and told Felicity to talk him in. Felicity had calmed upon hearing his voice though. Next thing he knew he was parking beside Roy's undamaged bike. Moving slower, he started towards the building waiting for a sound, movement, anything to alert him to another's presence. He could see smoke billowing from the back of the building, continuing forward, he hoped he wouldn't find any bodies back there. Having reached the door, he froze. It was closed with a hole in it big enough to have been an RPG shot through.

The emerald archer reached out and opened the door, standing to the left of it so as not to alert anyone inside of his position. Hearing the arrow being released made him freeze as it flew passed his face. Recognizing it instantly he smiled. Knowing that Roy was capable of firing an arrow calmed him enough to make him move inside. What he saw surprise him.

Roy was standing in the middle of the room, Bow raised, arrow nocked, hood down, blood on the sides of his face, coming form his ears. Behind him was Vivian, eyes wide with shock and a hint of fear. Roy, upon seeing his mentor, lowered his bow and let out a cry of relief. The boy then proceeded to collapse. Vivian let out a cry of shock, and Oliver shot forward to catch his protégé. Roy was unconscious in Oliver's arms when the Arrow looked up at his old friend.

"Hey. You weren't hurt in the explosion were you?" Oliver suspected not but he had to be sure. Vivian shook her head telling him that she hadn't. With a short nod, Oliver handed Vivian the bows and stood with Roy in his arms.

"Is anyone else here?" Vivian again only shook her head in response. Just as they turned toward the entrance the team's van pulled up and Diggle and Thea shot out of it. Thea had apparently returned just after Oliver left. A noise that didn't sound human escaped form her throat at the sight of her boyfriend in her brother's arms. Diggle had moved to asses the boy's condition before turning to look over the girl. Vivian was in shock and too thin for someone her size but other than that unharmed. Roy was in a much worse condition.

Diggle told Oliver to put Roy into the back of the van before he directed Vivian into the passenger seat. Oliver set him down on the floor with his head in Thea's lap. Diggle climbed in beside the couple and Oliver went to drive. Ten minutes later they were flying down the stairs to give Roy the attention he needed. Thea began pacing the length of the lair while the Noss' had a little reunion in the corner. Original Team Arrow went to work on their youngest male member. It took hours.

Thea had become exhausted and took up Felicity's chair to wait. Tommy was crouching in front of her, attempting to keep her calm while Laurel started the process of feeding Vivian again. It had taken three hours before Roy had received all the medical attention they could give him. Oliver and Felicity began to clean up the station and Roy and Diggle played bad cop...er, surgeon.

Thea was silent during their conversation, Tommy actually asked what Thea wanted to know. Roy was going to be okay. The shrapnel tore both his eardrums and tore up his abdomen. It didn't pierce any vital organs but it did cause him to nearly bleed out. The flames didn't reach the injured, but the smoke did. They both had minor cases of smoke inhalation. The shock wave blew into Roy's side breaking three ribs and fracturing four. Given a few months he should be okay.

"IF he takes it easy and doesn't make his ribs any worse, Roy will be just fine Thea." Digg wanted to make sure that Thea knew that she wasn't going to lose her boyfriend. Thea nodded in response and got up to sit by his side till he woke up. Digg turned to the rest of the team to see what they were doing. Oliver had Vivian sitting down and was talking to her to see if she knew anything about the lost jewel.

"Viv, it is the reason you were taken. Are you sure you don't remember anything about it?" Oliver was trying to be patient but Felicity was getting nowhere in her searches and they were coming up on their deadline. Vivian was deep in thought but she shook her head no.

"I'm trying Ollie. We were in Russia, but I don't know about the lost jewel. It looks familiar. I typically am the thief of our operations so I would know if we stole that. We didn't." Vivian was getting more and more frustrated with herself, Oliver could see it. Placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder he stood to move away when Brian spoke up.

"What happens if we don't find it in time?" Oliver glanced at the youngest Noss and was frozen in the boy's gaze. His eyes were full of terror and pain. They were such big brown eyes that Oliver thought he was looking at a fawn for a moment. The archer gave Brian a small reassuring smile.

"Don't worry about it buddy. You and your family are safe, my team will deal with the Bratva." Brian nodded but still was worried. The rest of the team was gathered around Felicity at the computers. She was flying through her windows, her hands like a blur on the keyboard. She was getting more and more frustrated as time went on. Felicity knew she was the only one who could find it and it was pissing her off that she couldn't. Tommy had gone to Laurel's side when Thea went to Roy's and Digg was standing on the resident hacker's right side. Oliver joined him and just watched his partner work.

His IT girl let out a growl after just five minutes of this. With a small tilt of his head he asked her what was wrong. She responded by shifting in her seat and moving closer to her desk. Oliver got the message loud and clear. He backed away with a smirk, pulling lightly on Digg's arm to get him to follow. With a jerk of his head, the couple followed suit. They moved over to the training mats.

"Felicity hates having people watch her work, too much stress. Why don't you guys head home and rest. All that can be done now is wait. I will stay with them to keep an eye on Roy, and to help the siblings settle in for the night. Felicity and I will probably be staying here as well." Oliver knew that this might not work on Digg but his best friend nodded and took the lawyer's hand to lead her home. Digg, as predicted, smirked and moved to grab the escrima sticks. Tossing a pair to Oliver he got into a battle stance.

"You honestly thought I would leave you alone with _them?_ Not a chance." Digg looked at him with a smirk and mischief dancing in his eyes. The look the archer was getting from the soldier was making Oliver nervous. Oliver was agitated with the Noss family yes, but did that warrant what Digg was doing? Oh, Oliver sure as hell hoped not.

* * *

Felicity let out a breath she didn't know she was holding when the four moved away from her. She really hated an audience when she was under this much stress. Continuing her work she actually began to make more sense without them around her. When she heard the door shut she knew someone went home, then when she heard the sounds of the boys training she knew her boys were still with her. As the minutes turned into hours the sounds faded into the background.

For about two hours, this process continued. The boys trained, she researched, Thea sat with Roy while he was unconscious, and the Noss brothers were talking while the middle child slept propped against her twin. The team's definition of a peaceful night. That was, until Felicity let out a cry of triumph and threw her fist in the air.

All other noises stopped except of course for the equipment hooked up to Roy. Arrow and Overwatch moved to her side in seconds. Felicity was smiling delightedly, and her eyes were alight.

"I know who stole the jewel and I know where they and it are. A man named Dominic Torch stole the jewel. He is at his home here in Starling. The jewel however is in a vault at Starling National. Not just any vault either." Felicity brought up the info about the jewels location. Oliver let out a cry of shock when he saw it. Digg just raised his eyebrows. The Noss', all awake, look at the screen in disbelief.

Thea, having not moved, was still in the dark. "Who's vault Felicity?"

Felicity turned to the youngest Queen.

"The Queen Vault."

* * *

HAHAHAHAHAHA! Plot twist. Sorry couldn't help myself. So sorry for the late update. Hope this made up for it. Review? *peeks from hiding spot hopefully*


	13. Plan, Fail, Research Again

AN:Forgot to tell you. Overwatch in my story is Digg and Felicity is Oracle. I know Oracle is Barbra Gordon, but in my story it isn't taken yet. Btw the reason Anatoly came to Oliver was also because he knew where it was but he believed Mark put the jewel there to get Oliver's attention and he wanted to see what Oliver would do. _Anywho..._ Onward, My Archers!

* * *

"I'm sorry, what?" Thea was completely confused. She knew the Queen Vault like her own bedroom, she would have known if the lost jewel was in there. Oliver on the other hand was lost in thought. Felicity gave the youngest Queen a small smile in response.

"There was a new shipment of jewelry into the vault a couple of months ago. You haven't been in it since before the Quake. I'm guessing that that is when it was placed inside. Although how Torch got anything into your guy's vault, I am still working on that. He just got home from work so he shouldn't be expecting any visitors." Felicity continued her review of her findings to Oliver. She looked up at him hopefully. The emerald archer was still trying to figure out what to do.

After just a few moments Oliver blinked like he was suddenly coming out of a memory. He turned to Felicity with a smirk.

"Would you like to visit the Queen Vault with me tomorrow morning?" Oliver had a false cheery sound to his voice that sent Felicity on edge.

"That depends, are we going for us, or are we going for Anatoly?" Felicity knew when her archer had something up his sleeve and this was definitely one of those times. Oliver just tilted his head with a 1000 watt smile. Felicity didn't like that look. That meant that she might or might not like the outcome of the billionaire's newest plan. Or evil concoction as she liked to call them. With huff she concedes to going along with him, for now at least.

Oliver kissed her temple in thanks before turning to the team.

"Suit up. We have a thief to catch." Digg snorted but moved anyway. Tommy went to check on Roy's condition while Oliver went to suit up and Laurel sat with Felicity. The Noss siblings looked at the computer genius asking for an explanation. Felicity put her Bluetooth in and turned to face her computers before giving them one.

"Oliver has a plan for dealing with the Bratva. He needs to get the lost jewel out of the vault. He needs a reason to be in there in order for there not to be any suspicion as to what is actually happening, lest the bank look into it. Oliver isn't exactly known to visit the vault, and seeing as how the only other person with access to it is preoccupied, the only other way for us to get in there is by Oliver getting jewelry for a girlfriend. Since he hasn't had an official girlfriend since McKenna Hall, we kinda need to pretend we are together. I'm going with him because he has no one else to. Vivian, you are assumed dead, and supposed to be in Bratva custody, Laurel is with Tommy, and I doubt he would be willing to risk asking Lyla for help. Lyla is a very dangerous friend. She doesn't like Oliver that way, not gonna happen. Next logical choice is me." Oliver and Digg had returned during the explanation and Digg tensed at the mention of Lyla. With Felicity's cover for Lyla though he calmed, barely.

Oliver had shut himself off when he heard her words though. Felicity, not knowing why continued. "We will go to the vault, get the necklace, and I am guessing a piece of my choosing for the cover, and be back before noon. Everything will workout and you guys can go back to living your lives, however you live them that is."

Felicity, being the concerned partner she is, questioned Oliver's change in mood. He told her was fine and took off. Digg gave her a small reassuring smile letting her know that he would talk to Oliver. She nodded and her boys were gone. With a sigh Felicity got back on task.

* * *

Oliver was having a harder time doing so. He hated that Felicity didn't believe that he actually cared for her. She meant the world to him, he just wasn't sure how to tell her that. Diggle came up to him before he got onto his bike and just looked at him.

Sighing he responded to the unspoken lecture. "I know. I need to tell her I love her. I know I am being an idiot. Clearly I shouldn't be this apprehensive. I get it. I will talk to her tonight. I was hoping she might get at least a hint with the vault plan, but apparently I was too subtle. I will, Digg, I will. Lets just catch this guy first okay?" Oliver looked up after getting on the bike hoping that was enough to keep Diggle's disapproval at bay. The soldier huffed in exasperation but nodded anyway.

Oliver nodded back, put his helmet on and took off after turning on his comm. Following Felicity's directions without really thinking about it, Oliver got lost in thought again. _Why does she think I don't care about her? I mean yes, I am not the best at showing emotion, but she has to know she means more to me than any other person does. Other than Thea but that is beside the point._ Even in his head he was unsure. Before he knew it he had arrived at his destination.

Oliver parked a block away from Torch's apartment. Taking off his helmet he quickly pulled his hood up. Within minutes Diggle and him had the thief tied up. Question time. Felicity was using a new program she developed to give a polygraph over the comms. After registering a baseline, the harder questions began.

"Why did you steal from the Bratva?" The Arrow growled.

"I-I-I didn't know who I was stealing from! Honest! I was told to steal some expensive necklace, from some former billionaire and place the necklace in the vault of some other billionaire. I got paid, like, a billion dollars to do this. Everything was done over the phone or through email! I swear!" Torch was hysterical by the time he finished speaking. His hands were high in the air, and he was terrified of what the Arrow was going to do to him.

Oliver heard Felicity sigh through the comms.

"Oracle?"

"He is telling the truth. Not just the polygraph. I verified his story. Lots of emails and phone records. Even got his bank accounts. He's a hired thief. Turn him into SCPD and come home. He's not who we want." Felicity sounded so defeated that Oliver was worried. Doing as he was told he knocked Torch unconscious and let Detective Lance know. The Arrow and Overwatch headed home.

Walking into the Arrow Cave, the Arrow was met with a worried team and a worried set of siblings.

"Now what Ollie?" Vivian was the first one to speak.

With a humorless laugh, Oliver shook his head.

"Great question."

Now what indeed.


	14. Plans, Plans

Oliver looked around the foundry briefly. Thea was resting beside Roy, the rest of its occupants were by Felicity and her computers. His mind was racing, how was the prominent question. _How do we clear Mark? I doubt Anatoly would listen to the interrogation. Unless..._

"Felicity can you get me a copy of our interrogation? After we visit the vault tomorrow I will pay a visit to Anatoly. Hopefully he isn't completely pissed about Vivian, or at least doesn't know about her yet." Oliver moved closer to his love. "Maybe we can get him to leave Mark alone. Clear his name and help them find the guy who was the mastermind to all of this."

Felicity nodded turning to her computers to do just that. "When shall I expect you?" The IT girl was not looking forward to tomorrow, Oliver could tell. Watching her work he thought of an appropriate time to visit.

"9:30. Bank will be open, normal time for us to wake up. And looks spontaneous." Oliver could feel Diggle glaring daggers into the back of his head. "Once you're done I can take you home." Moving closer so only she would head him he spoke again. "We need to talk. Please."

Felicity froze when he said that last part. She nodded slowly and finished up. Unplugging the flash dive, she turned and stood. Handing Oliver the flash drive she began to get ready to head home. Oliver turned to his brother in arms.

"Go home. Rest. Mark can keep an eye on our youngest nemebers, while his siblings rest as well. He and Brian can even take shifts." Digg nodded his consent and Oliver turned to the siblings. "Can you do that for me Mark. They shouldn't be alone tonight and I doubt you guys want to stay in the mansion."

Mark snorted but nodded. It was the least he could do. "Yeah, I got 'em." Felicity returned a second later and the two took off.

* * *

Oliver had taken his Audi RS7 that night so he guided her to it. Felicity was silently looking out the window, worrying Oliver the entire time. A half an hour later they were in front of her apartment. Being the gentlemen he is, Oliver opened his passenger's door for her. Walking to the front door, Felicity began to fidget.

"Come on in." She opened the door fidgeting the entire time. "What do we need to talk about?" Felicity was getting scared, the vigilante could tell. Once she had finished her just getting home routine, Oliver gently took hold of her shoulders and turned her to face him.

"First of all, breathe. I wanted to talk about the vault plan." Felicity nodded and took a deep breath. Moving them to the couch, Oliver continued. "I was hoping when I suggested this plan you would get a hint as to why I was doing this. Apparently, I was wrong." Felicity giggled.

"You know subtlety is not our teams strong suit." Oliver nodded as she continued. "I'm just worried you don't know what it is you are doing." Felicity looked at her archer directly, fear and concern in her eyes. Oliver on the other hand was beating himself up for making her think that. Taking Felicity's hands in his, he moved closer.

"Felicity, I know exactly what I'm doing. And I invited you to the vault, not just as a cover for the extraction, but because I wanted you to get something you wanted. Before Mark took you I was actually hoping to ask you something." Felicity's eyes were widening as he was speaking. She could tell he meant every word and knew that this was happening. Oliver was starting to speak faster to keep her form interrupting him. "I was hoping, would you like to go to dinner with me?"

Felicity gasped. She was not prepared for that. Oliver watched her as her mind raced. Felicity was not expecting any of this to happen.

"Oliver are you sure about this? I mean you have so many other things to worry about. I mean a relationship, no matter how slow, is a lot. You have the Arrow, the Company, your memories of the island. That is plenty enough without a relationship." Felicity was speaking in her usual manner, meaning super fast. Oliver could barely keep up.

"Felicity. I am not alone in any of those things. You keep telling me that. This crusade, it isn't just mine any more. It's all of ours. And the company? I have you and Tommy by my side helping me learn the ropes and make things better on that front." Oliver gave her a shy smile. He knew he wanted her, wanted a life with her. Felicity was slowly understanding where he was going with this. "And if we do start a relationship I won't be alone in that either. I will have the best partner any one could ask for. You. I want to have a life outside of Oliver Queen, CEO, and outside of the Arrow. I want to be just Oliver." Felicity had tears of joy in her eyes now. She was smiling at him, knowing that he needed her to hear this, so she would wait him out.

"Felicity, you see me for me. You don't expect the world of me. There is no one else who could ever do what you do for me. So, I will ask again. Do you want to go to dinner with me?" Felicity laughed, and nodded enthusiastically. She embraced him before pulling back for a speech of her own.

"Oliver, You will always have me but, how do we know this is the right time? I mean, I absolutely want to go out with you. I would like nothing more than to go to dinner with you, but when could we?" Oliver just shook his head with a delighted smile. He had already thought of this.

"We can make the time. We dictate our lives. We will wait till after the Bratva is dealt with, but we will have that date. I promise." Oliver had pulled her closer as he spoke. They were close enough that Felicity was practically on his lap. They hadn't broken eye contact during the entire conversation. They were moving ever so closer for a kiss when both their phones went off.

They jumped backwards, startled. They went for their phones at the same time. Crime alert. It was a bank robbery. Some one was in the vaults. When the location popped up, eyes flew to each other.

Some one was robbing to Queen Vault.

* * *

OICITY IS A GO PEOPLE! OLICITY IS A GO! And yes, another cliff hanger. I had written this another way, but then I changed my mind. I needed Olicity to happen, so I made it happen. Finally. The next chapter will end the threat. Hopefully.


	15. Heists and Reconciliation

OLICITY! Sorry, favorite ship. Onward to the thief Archers.

* * *

The recent couple had moved in sync to get to their destination. What they came to the lair to find was Speedy suited up and heading out. Oliver stopped his sister as Felicity moved on.

"Are you sure you can handle this?" Oliver didn't want Thea in the field if her head wasn't in the game. Thea surprised him though. She had clear, focused eyes and she was nodding before he finished the question. With a nod, the older Queen went off to suit up while the youngest got a comm from the computer genius. Looking up at the youngest member of the team, Felicity voiced her concern with only a look. Thankfully both Queens are adept at reading her easily. Thea just gave her smile letting her know she was alright.

Oliver came back for his own comm and kissed Felicity's temple before the siblings headed out for their first mission together. On the ride over, Thea questioned her older brother.

"What did I miss between you and Felicity?" A cry of shock came over the comms, followed by a snort of laughter. The siblings were on their own separate bikes. Oliver responded after a few minutes.

"I finally asked her out. She said yes." Thea swerved when she heard that. She was surprised she didn't have to intervene with the relationship before he made a move. Oliver laughed at her reaction. "Yes, baby sister, I actually made a move without you needing to intervene." Thea outright laughed. Just a few minutes later they arrived.

As they were dismounting their bikes, the thief came running out. He had a sack in one hand, a gun in the other. He was wearing all black with a black ski mask on. The archers shot two different arrows at the same time. He was on the their left, so Speedy's arrow ran through the gun, and had the sack tacked to a telephone pole just beside the criminal. The Arrow's arrow was a jettison. The thief was tied to the metal street sign just behind the pole.

The thief cried out in pain, the sharpness of the arrow and the sudden jolt of hitting the metal knocking the wind out of him. Oliver moved deliberately slow, to scare the thief even more. Ripping the mask off of the criminal, Oliver growled the first question.

"What did you take?" The thief didn't answer. He refused. Thea huffed in annoyance and went to the sack, opening it after taking it down. What she found pissed her off. There was three pieces of jewelry in the sack. A necklace, a ring, and tiara. The necklace was the Lost Jewel, but the ring is what truly pissed her off. She always wanted to have that ring. Especially as an engagement ring.

She put the sack down and used the arrow again to stab it straight through the guys shoulder. "Who hired you?" Thea was growling and for some reason a pissed off Speedy was more frightening than a threatening Arrow. Maybe it had something to do with that fact that she stabbed him. "I will only ask once more. Tell me. Who. hired. you?"

The thief shakenly stuttered out his boss.

"Knyazev. Anatoly Kynazev. He said he wanted the necklace but that I could take two pieces of my choice." Thea thanked him by ripping the arrow out of his shoulder, no further damage done to him. He passed out from the pain. Oliver turned to his younger sister inquiringly. She was breathing heavy and was running her hands through her hair under the hood.

Seeing as she wasn't in the mood to talk, Oliver picked up the sack. When he saw it's contents he sighed. He heard his name called over the comms, his love wanted to know what was going on. Oliver relayed what happened, he even told her the reason for Thea's outburst. Felicity sighed and told them to come home.

"Leave the ring and tiara, but grab the necklace. I'll tell Lance what is going on, and not to expect to find it there. What are we doing about Anatoly?" Felicity was already orchestrating the behind the scenes action while Oliver got his sister onto her bike and headed back to the lair with the Lost Jewel in his pocket.

"That is a good question, Oracle. A very good question."

* * *

When the Queen's descended the stairs they were met by the Noss'.

Vivian spoke first. "Oliver what is going on?"

Oliver guided his sister over to her boyfriend to hopefully calm her down before he answered the younger twin.

"Anatoly decided to steal the Lost Jewel himself. Apparently he knew where it was, he just wanted to see if I was helping Mark steal from the Bratva." Oliver had put his bow away as he was speaking and moved over to Felicity. "Apparently he thinks I am going to help a former friend at the expense of pissing him off."

Vivian scoffed, Brian growled, and Mark smirked. The oldest spoke.

"He clearly doesn't know you then." Oliver hummed in agreement as he took the necklace out of his pocket and presented it to his IT girl. She gasped at how beautiful the jewel in question was. The IT girl was shocked that something that expensive was even in her presence. Placing it ever so gently on the desk beside her, Felicity got to work on tracking down the head of the Bratva. Oliver on the other hand moved back to the set of three.

"We still need to know why someone would want to set you up. What would someone get with having you out of the way and my Bratva connection gone?" Oliver was leaning against the desk to the left of Felicity with the Noss siblings standing in front of him. Brian had his head tilted to the side in thought while Vivian and Mark were watching each other.

Oliver could see the conversation happening between the twins, and waited. All that the occupants could hear was Felicity typing, the sounds of the machines hooked up to Roy and their own breathing. When the twins shifted away from each other Oliver growled. They knew what was happening.

"Spill. I will be damned if I don't know what is happening in _my_ city." The oldest twin sighed. Vivian placed her hand on his arm in support.

"We made an enemy when we got off the island. He at first took us in, nursed us back to health. When we were able to live on our own, we asked him to send help back to you and your friends. He refused, unless we gave him something." Mark refused to meet Oliver's eyes. Oliver was not expecting that in the least.

"What did he want?"

Vivian looked up. "Me, Oliver. He wanted me. He demanded that, in return for helping you off the island, I be his wife. To give him an heir. The sick bastard even tried to kidnap me when we refused. I was willing to do it but Mark wouldn't let me." Mark had let out a growl. Oliver huffed in response.

"Of course he didn't. Vivian you are is his twin sister, his baby sister. I would have done the same thing." Oliver tried to reassure the young woman but she wouldn't have it.

"Oliver we owe you our lives. If you hadn't found us we would have died in that cave, we most certainly never would have gotten off the island. We should have helped." Vivian was getting visibly upset.

Oliver sighed. He knew that getting her to understand this would be difficult. What he didn't count on was his love to be listening.

"Vivian," Felicity got up as she spoke. "When you are the younger sibling, there is nothing, _nothing,_ that your older sibling wouldn't do for you. Besides, Oliver would never have been able to live with himself if the cost of him getting off the island was you." The blonde got closer to the dark haired girl. "You are not to blame. The man who made the request is. He couldn't find a wife on his own, and he couldn't take no for an answer so he latched onto you. His obsession is to blame." Felicity had Vivian by the shoulders and was forcing her to look her in the eye.

"Give me a name and I will end this nightmare. Well, a name and a date of birth but still. It will end, I promise." Felicity stared into the dark blue eyes of a frightened young girl. Vivian nodded with tears in her eyes.

"His name is Alexander Dod. April 6th, 1970." Mark was the one who spoke. Felicity glanced at him and nodded. The computer genius went to work at her computers while the twins embraced. The youngest Noss embraced them both. Oliver glanced over at his own sibling only to see her watching him while she ran her fingers through Roy's hair.

She tilted her head in a silent question, one that Oliver was having a hard time understanding why she even needed to ask it.

"Of course, Thea. In a true sibling relationship, you would do anything for the other. I wouldn't hesitate to stop anyone from harming you, or anyone else I consider my sibling. As would you, correct?" Oliver watched as understanding cleared her eyes. She nodded before turning back to the unconscious Arsenal. Oliver in turn turned to his love.

Felicity had already compiled everything about Dod's past. Now all she needed was his current location. This was proving difficult.

"On the upper hand though I know where Anatoly is." Oliver stood straight at this news. The Noss siblings froze. "He's upstairs. He doesn't look happy either." Oliver sighed. With the tiniest movement he swiped up the necklace and moved to the stairs. All that was said as he left was for him to be careful.

* * *

Anatoly was not happy. In fact he was pissed off. He trusted the wrong man. He should have known better than to believe anyone that Oliver would betray him. Unless it was Anatoly threatening his family, Oliver would always back the Russian. The Bratva leader looked up from the bar as he was broken from his inner turmoil. Oliver had entered the club silently, hoping to gauge his friends current mood. The Russian only sighed and sat down.

Oliver moved to get them both a drink but Anatoly waved him off.

Speaking in English before switching to Russian, Anatoly began to explain his actions.

"I apologize my friend. I should have know better than to trust someone I didn't know over you. This Dod, he came to me with evidence, proof, that you stole the jewel once more. I ignored my instincts and for that I am truly sorry." Anatoly's voice had gotten softer as he continued to speak. He shifted closer to Oliver as well. "I hope you can forgive me." He flicked his eyes up to the younger man, before turning back down to the bar. "And I hope that Miss Vivian is well. I told my men to make sure she was taken care of, an order they sadly didn't follow.

"If you think I am going to retaliate against any of your team, it is only because I lost faith in you first." Anatoly was going to continue justifying himself, but Oliver cut him off.

In Russian he replied. "It's quite alright. I have no doubt you wouldn't have blown up your own men just to kill Arsenal and Vivian." Anatoly snorted at that. "They are both doing better. Arsenal is in bad shape but he is healing. As for Viv, she just needs to eat." The older man nodded in relief. "What I don't understand is why you told your thief to take two items for himself."

Anatoly winced at that one. He chuckles humorously.

"Yeah, about that. Heh. Oliver I apologize. I thought it might give him some incentive to do so. I wasn't going to let him keep any of your treasures." Anatoly sighed in frustration and laid his head on his arms. Oliver smiled tightly and placed a hand on his former mentors arm hoping to calm him.

When the Russian looked up he was staring right at the Necklace he lost.

"Oliver," he breathed in shock. "Thank you. Thank you so much." Oliver just smiled as the man took the necklace gently, almost as if he was afraid he would break it.

"Be careful around my team. they aren't the most welcoming at the moment." Oliver could tell his old friend was lost in memories but he needed to warn him at least. Anatoly nodded in understanding berfore standing himself.

"Thank you, old friend. I do hope your young protégé gets well. He has much of his life yet to live." As he spoke, the young computer genius came up the stairs with the younger twin. Both women stood at the end of the bar watching the Russian for what he would do next. Anatoly stood silently, turning to them.

When he spoke Felicity moved closer to Vivian.

"I hope you both can forgive me in time. I never wanted any harm to come to you Miss Noss. Nor to the Arsenal." Before he could say anything else though Felicity asked him a question.

"Do you know where Dod is? He's the one who pointed you to Mark and Vivian isn't he?" The blonde stared him down. She refused to be intimidated by the Russian. He in turn softened his eyes and smiled gently.

"No, Miss Smoak. I do not know the location for Dod, currently. If you will allow me, I would find him for you, to help my cause if I must. I do apologize again for my actions." Felicity gave him a small glare for a moment before looking to her archer. The Russian spoke before Oliver could. "I swear on this necklace, that I will help and tell nothing but the truth from now on."

Felicity have him a short nod. Oliver smiled and thanked him while the others watched him warily. The head of the Bratva stood, with another heartfelt apology, and left the three in silence.

"Now what?"

* * *

Cliff hangar. I know it's been awhile. I apologize. Road block. Plus a busy life. Work has not been easy on me. I hope this makes up for it. Stay tuned. The bears has only one appearance left. From now on it is taking down Dod. And yes, he is the big bad of this story, promise no more bad guy twists. Until next time Archers!


	16. Late Night Discussions

AN:I promise you Archers that this is going to be the time they get the &*!%*#$. Sorry. The word I want to use for Dod is not very friendly. Dod will get what he deserves. Also sorry about the confusion in the last part. To make things clear, Oliver and the two girls are upstairs, while the boys and Thea are downstairs. Everyone else is in their respective homes. Now. Onward my Archers, to the final showdown.

* * *

Oliver looked over at his IT girl and they spoke to each other silently. With a silent agreement they went back downstairs, Viv trailing behind.

When they got to Felicity's desk she sat down and the looked at each other for another silent discussion. Debating on what to do next wasn't a fun conversation. First of course they had to find him. Then they had to do recon to figure out just what they were up against. They would come up with a plan. Obviously this was agreed on pretty quickly. What they were arguing over was whether or not to start that tonight or to begin the search tomorrow after a good night's sleep.

"Care to fill the rest of us in?" Thea glared at the couple without any real heat. This was a common occurrence with the two. They both jerked their heads towards the younger archer in surprise. They hadn't realized they were even doing it. Again.

Mark just cleared his throat in question. The emerald archer smirked and actually spoke aloud.

"We're trying to figure out if the search should be started tomorrow or tonight. I think it should at least be started tonight. At least start the computer searches. Set an alert, then get some rest. We can do actual physical looking." Felicity glared at him. "Felicity on the other hand wants to go straight to the manor to rest and start everything tomorrow. What do you guys think we should do?"

Both blondes looked at the group surrounding them. All of them look at each other thinking of what to do. Mark tilted his head at his youngest sibling. Brian was lost in thought. That usually meant something either really good, or really bad.

"Brian?" The man in question snapped his head up and gave his brother a Cheshire grin.

"What if we did both?" The others reacted the same way.

"What?"

Brian laughed. "If we ask Kynazev to start the search tonight, the searches are running, and we wont have to do anything but sleep until tomorrow morning. Two birds one stone. The search for the bastard is started now and we get to sleep without fear of the alarms going off. We can rest while the Bratva do the work." With his explanation finished he looked towards the oldest in the room.

Oliver smirked as him and Brian locked eyes.

"That could work. What do you say Felicity? Have Anatoly start the search while we finally get some rest?" Felicity gazed down in thought. She shifted slightly and was about to reply when a weak and tired voice spoke up.

"Where the hell am I?" Roy had woken up and was looking around completely lost. Oliver moved instantly to his side.

Placing a hand gently on his protégé's shoulder to keep him still, Oliver answered in a calming tone. "Safe. You're in the foundry, Roy." Roy just looked at his mentor in confusion.

With narrow eyes and a scared voice, Roy replied. "What...what did you say?" Fear began to consume the boy. "Oliver did you say something? Why can't I hear you?" Panic was setting in and Oliver knew that if he didn't do something soon Roy would injure himself further.

"Easy." Oliver spoke slower as he moved himself so that he was the only thing that Roy was able to see. The younger man locked onto his mentor begging, screaming for help with his eyes. Oliver made sure that Roy was watching his movements to help understand what was wrong.

"Can you hear me?" Roy took a couple seconds to comprehend what the older man asked him before shaking his head no. "Can you hear this?" Oliver was snapping his fingers right by Roy's left ear. Roy tilted his towards the sound but again shook his head no. Worry began to bloom in the older man's eyes making fear bloom in Roy's. "Shhhhh, it's okay." Oliver spoke slow enough that Roy could make out what he was saying. Wanting to believe his mentor, Roy slowed his breathing and begged for an explanation with his scared, round eyes.

Oliver looked over to Felicity and said two words. "Call her."

Felicity had her phone and was dialing as soon as he finished speaking.

Hope lit her eyes when the other end picked up.

"Hey, Cait."

* * *

I know that it's short again. But hey, at least Roy is awake. No this isn't a crossover fic. The Flash team will briefly appear to help Roy and then they go back to Central. I don't think I could nail Barry for more than a chapter or two, even with him being a background character. What do you guys think? Should I Make Roy deaf permanently or temporarily? Let me know in reviews or PM! Till next time Archers.


	17. Pieces Falling Into Place

Lets just jump right in shall we?

* * *

Dr. Caitlin Snow and Barry Allen were on the run to Starling as soon as Felicity hung up. As the team waited Oliver kept Roy focused on him while Felicity was trying to calm Thea.

"What is wrong with him? Why can't he hear anything?" Thea was panicking, terrified her boyfriend had gone deaf. Hearing is the most important instinct for an archer, let alone a vigilante. Felicity tried to explain that Caitlin would find out what was wrong and answer all her questions but for now she needed to stay calm for Roy's sake.

Roy on the other hand was asking a million questions with his eyes and Oliver didn't know how to answer them all. Oliver started to try by placing his palm on Roy's cheek. The younger man silenced his questions at the touch. Diggle had brought over a chair so that Ollie could be comfortable during the conversation.

Oliver sat down and placed Roy's hand on Oliver's own chest to help him understand. _Breathe_. Roy nodded and began taking breaths with Oliver which helped calm them both down. Oliver then began to attempt to answer his protégé's questions. Just as he was about to speak, the Central City natives appeared with a gust of wind and charge of electricity. Cait went straight to Roy while Barry hung back by the computer bank.

Caitlin gave the confused boy a gentle smile before ever so slowly asking him if she could take a look at him. It took Roy a full minute to understand her question. When he did he nodded his approval. The doc started by taking a flashlight to shine in his eyes. Roy's only reaction was a slight flinch.

"Well, with the light in his eyes, his pupils should be dilating, but they don't even react. This is a sign of a major concussion. It might also be the cause of his hearing loss." As she was talking she began to feel Roy's head to check for any lumps, or a point of pain where he might have impacted with a solid surface. "Found it. He has a contusion on the back of his left temporal bone. That could be putting pressure on the parietal lobe." Everyone but Barry and Felicity was confused but Caitlin didn't notice and continued her inspection. "It has to be that because seeing as the only tear in his ears is the skin of the canal leading to the inner ear, then it must be the pressure in his brain." Cait had used an otoscope to look in his ears while the others moved slightly closer to Roy.

"Cait," Barry chuckled at the confusion clear on the other's faces. "Maybe dumb it down a little, for the non-scientists." Caitlin looked up in shock to see the incomprehension in everyone's expression.

"Oops. Sorry." Looking down in embarrassment, she tried again. "He has a wound on the left side of his head which is putting pressure on the part of the brain that processes hearing, and other senses, and since hearing seems to be the only one affected, the pressure must be closer to that processor then any of the others. I could tell you more," She looked concerned towards Roy. "but I need him at S.T.A.R labs to do that. Moving him now would cause more damage. The best thing to do is to move him to a cot down here and let him sleep for a few days, waking him up every four hours, so that he can heal."

Thea latched onto that last part instantaneously.

"So that means that it isn't permanent?" She pleaded mostly with her eyes, as her voice was breaking.

Caitlin gave her a reassuring smile. "We won't know for sure until I can do a brain scan, but it shouldn't be. No." Everyone let out a collective sigh. Oliver took hold of Roy's shoulders and allowed him to see the hope in his eyes. Roy was beginning to lose consciousness once more, but he was determined to find out what was going on with him first.

With a tilt of his head he asked the question. _What is it?_ Oliver smiled in return. Talking as slow as he could, Oliver explained that his condition may not be forever and that he needed rest to truly know. Roy nodded in response and then shifted slightly, asking another silent question. _Go to the cot?_ Oliver nodded and helped him up. Ever so slowly, the mentor and protégé made it to the cot in the back of the lair. Roy settled down but before he sunk into a slumber he needed to know one more thing.

"Is she safe?" Roy had a mission to protect the woman he had rescued. He had to be certain she was taken care of. Oliver gave him a soft reassuring smile before making the younger man lay down and sleep. With Roy settled he moved back to the main area, and went to his sister's side.

"Speedy, listen to me okay?" Thea and him locked eyes, the only two that seemed to matter at that point. "Roy is going to be okay. I don't know when but I do know that he will heal," Thea soaked in what her brother was telling her, calming with each word. "You need to wake Roy every four hours to check on him. Ask him basic qustions then let him go back to sleep. If you need anything let me or the team know, Okay?"

"I got it Ollie. I'll take care of him I promise." Oliver knew his baby sister would do anything to protect her love, and that she had found that with Roy. They were safe together. Kissing her forehead gently he let Thea move to Roy's side, a spot she would only leave for necessities. Oliver turned to see a worried speedster and doctor watching him expectantly.

Barry moved slightly to the right away from the group, portraying a silent question. Oliver wondered when he became so fluent in silent conversation.

"You don't have to leave Barr. Stay for dinner at least, then you can run home. I'm sure Cait wouldn't mind checking on Roy before you guys leave to reaffirm her assessment." With a breathy laugh, the scarlet speedster nodded and took a seat on the table Roy just vacated.

"Okay, then may I ask what the hell happened to lead to this?" Barry was attempting to figure it out and Team Arrow commended him for it.

"Well Barry that is a very long story. Why don't we go upstairs and get something to eat while it gets told?" Mark knew they all needed to eat and come up with what they were doing next. The others made noises of agreement and they all went to the kitchen in the club.

Oliver went straight for the fridge while Barry raided the cupboards. Their efficiency in which they moved together to make a meal, despite having never done so prior, amazed the siblings and amused the heroes' girlfriends. Within twenty minutes dinner was finished and served, the tale of past events was half over and everyone was enjoying themselves some quiet time. The main storytellers were Mark and Oliver, switching view points easily.

"That sucks," was all the speedster could come up with when the two men ended their tale. "I mean, kidnapping, not your best idea. Putting Ollie's loved ones in danger is just gonna piss him off, not very cooperative. Not to mention, an explosion of unknown origins." Oliver's head hit the table in frustration.

"We get it Barry, we've had a crappy few days. What we need to do is figure out how to stop this maniac." Felicity was exhausted, worn down and getting crankier by the minute. Barry's eyes had widened when she snapped at him. She was usually so calm and gentle.

"How about I call Anatoly and then we head to the mansion for some rest." Oliver had taken hold Felicity's arm, gently pulling her towards him. "Barry, you guys are welcome to stay with us if you don't feel up to running home just yet." As Felicity curled into Oliver's side, Barry and Caitlin looked at each other in question. "Mark, why don't you take the other cot downstairs, Viv can watch over you and Speedy, and if Brian wants he can come to the mansion. Only for the night," he rushed to reassure the siblings as Brian's eyes filled with fear at the thought of being separated from his brother and sister again. He had even moved closer to Marks side, as if to shield himself from Oliver's idea. "I would even give you guys a set of burner phones that have the other's number programmed into it. But that is only if you are comfortable with it Brian." Mark looked at his youngest sibling and asked him what he wanted to do. Barry and Caitlin were talking to each other at the other end of the table in the kitchen.

"I can leave when I want to right?" Brian watched Oliver for his answer, a reassuring smile and a small nod, before turning back to Mark. "And you guys won't leave again right?" He was sounding more and more like a young child terrified of being alone. The poor boy was barely 23 and he had already lost his parents and his siblings. He refused to lose them again. Vivian wrapped her arms around her baby brother and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"We aren't going to leave you Brian, I promise you that." Vivian whispered to him in hopes to calm him. It did wonders in doing so. Brian nodded and looked to Oliver for more instruction. Oliver smirked and motioned for the boy to follow him. The siblings said a final goodbye for the night and then the 5 departed while the twins went to the cots.

* * *

Queen Mansion: 8:00 am, the next morning.

* * *

Felicity was the first one up surprisingly. Oliver was still asleep when she got dressed and left the room. The IT genius was ambling around the mansion looking for the kitchen when Raisa found her. The Russian guided her to her destination with a loving smile. Both women were chatting while Felicity woke up completely while Raisa made breakfast. This is how the Emerald Archer found his love about an hour later.

"Hey," Oliver spoke softly so as not to startle them. "I thought you left." Oliver had never looked more vulnerable to Felicity than he did in that moment. Her response was to stand and wrap her arms around his waist, resting her head against his chest.

"Not a chance, your stuck with me." Oliver returned the embrace with Raisa watching them fondly. They only moved when Brian stumbled into the room, still half asleep.

The other couple came down shortly after. With breakfast consumed the group headed out to the foundry, meeting Diggle at the door. First thing Caitlin did was check on Roy.

He was currently awake and watched her approach with apprehension. Hoping to calm the boy Cait began explaining what his rapid improvement might mean as slowly as she could. He could hear the shifting wind but that was it. The swelling on his head had gone down considerably. His ears had begun to scab over and some of his cuts on his face and neck have as well. Caitlin told him they would be able to take him to S.T.A.R labs tomorrow.

The youngest couple lit up with up at the news. Oliver came down with the rest of the mac and cheese from last night to feed them. Roy ate an entire bowl before passing out again. The others began doing routine things around the club and Foundry when Oliver's phone went off. It was Anatoly. Oliver took the call in private coming back with frustration pouring off him in waves.

The archer simply set the phone down before turning to his team, they all were worried.

"Anatoly found out who shot the RPG. It was a merc for hire who works for Dod. Apparently he decided he wanted you dead. They found a compound near the docks that belonged to the organization that he runs. Bratva are on standby if we require backup. He has a hostage. Two actually..." He trailed off, not looking anyone in the eye. Everyone was worried now. He shifted slightly before looking up at his best friend as he and Laurel came down the stairs. The dark haired billionaire froze at the look his best friend was giving him.

"What is it Oliver?" Tommy was becoming more and more concerned.

"Dod has hostages Tommy." Oliver then shifted his gaze to the ADA. "Our parents. My mom and your dad Laurel."

Laurel's eyes widened in shock before rage replaced it. Felicity was flitting through the news websites and channels and sure enough, reports were coming in of kidnappings of the Queen Matriarch and the police detective who used to be friends. Laurel raced down the rest of the stairs to stand right in front of her ex.

"What are you going to do about it Oliver?" Laurel's eyes were dark with rage and Tommy knew he had to intervene before she stated yelling at him. The dark haired billionaire wrapped his arms around the lawyer and pulled her back gently. Oliver smirked darkly just before Felicity started talking about the building they were infiltrating.

"You guys need to be careful. Dod has set up an army to defend himself. I don't think he realized just how much he pissed us all off. This is going to be a long night," Felicity commented as she pulled up the blueprints on one of the bigger screens. The active vigilantes all gathered around it.

"Well," Diggle sighed. "She's not wrong."

* * *

Sorry this one took so long guys. I kept hitting a road block, and me nit wanting it to turn out wrong kept taking breaks each time. Hopefully it made up for it? I researched the condition, and it is plausible to temporarily go deaf if there is enough pressure on the brain. To hopefully clear things up, Oliver, Dig, Barry, and Thea are the active ones. The others, even the siblings are staying behind. Until next time Archers!


	18. Hostage Explosions II

Well this is gonna be fun.

* * *

"You didn't seriously...?"

"Yep."

"You just...?"

"Yep."

"Does this mean...?"

"Quite possibly."

It was like watching a tennis match. The couple was watching the aftermath of the collossally horrible idea and plan before their own eyes.

Oliver sighed before turning to his little sister and silently asking what the hell she was thinking letting Felicity go through with this. Thea just shrugged and walked back to her bike.

* * *

An hour and a half earlier.

* * *

The small group all arrived at vaguely the same time to their destination. It was quiet and dark, none of them feeling any sort of ease. Oliver dismounted his bike first and walked over to the speedster for an update on the situation.

"Well, Lis wasn't wrong about the small army. There are at least two guys at every entrance, four on the roof, and I caught sight of two snipers hidden in the hills on the north and south side." Barry was bouncing up and down on his heels as he spoke. He wanted to run, get revenge and justice for the people Dod hurt and save the hostages as quickly as possible.

Oliver nodded and looked towards his sister who seemed to be in a private conversation over the comms. Knowing she would share when it was time Olver sent Barry and Diggle to take care of the snipers. Speedy had just finished the conversation when the boys took them down. In five minutes the siblings had the roof cleared and working on a way in while the two on the ground systematically took out the ground crew.

All in all clearing the outside took about 15 minutes. Simple. Felicity had gotten a thermal scan and sent the soldier and speedster to the least populated door at the exact same time she sent the siblings to an unpopulated corner of the building to drop in on.

On Felicity's count they blew their way in and began taking out the army. Midway through the fight down the hallway, Thea slipped into a room, leaving Oliver to handle heavily trained and armed men by himself. Let's just say he had a few new scars by the end of the night.

Barry and Diggle had found the hostages relatively unharmed and tied to the chair that was in their cells. Barry searched each guard for a key and finally looted it off the one by the monitors. Hostages secured in only half an hour, the team felt a little optimistic.

Tommy and Felicity were working seamlessly together on directing the two sets of vigilantes and simultaneously working on a side plan for covering their tracks. Mark and Vivian were giving the computer genius as much info about Dod as they could.

The emerald archer reached the final room of the compound only to find it empty. Dod had yet to be found. The other two men joined not two minutes into Oliver searching the room for clues. Thea on the other hand was still nowhere to be found. The oldest Queen was torn between searching for his sister or Dod.

Felicity took the choice out of his hands when she announced she was on-site and ready to go.

"WHAT!?" Oliver snarled in frustration and worry. Racing to the roof, the archer scanned the area and sure enough, his I.T girl was sitting on top of one of the sniper' s nests. Her legs were bouncing back and forth and her laptop was sitting in her lap. The computer genius seemed content where she placed herself.

Oliver took off to her position while the other two continued the search for anything that could lead them to the monster they were tracking. Thea had finally emerged from the room she had slipped into and was following behind her brother apprehensively. Felicity didn't even look up when they got to her. Thea bent down next the blonde and began reading over her shoulder.

"So he is inside but he is hiding. There is another heat signature other than you boys. It looks to be coming from the basement but...WAIT!" The boys still inside had started heading towards that direction just after she had spoken.

"I have a plan but I need you guys out of the compound. NOW! Find any and all living things and get them and yourselves out." Felicity had growled out the orders taking everyone but Thea by surprise. The soldier and the speedster did as they were told and just after the last one was gone, with one click of a button the compound was blown to hell. Every single one of the vigilantes cried out in shock as the explosions continued making the smoke cloud bigger and bigger. Diggle was the first to move, grabbing Barry before an minor explosion could harm him. Oliver moved next turning terror filled eyes on his love.

"You didn't seriously...?"

"Yep."

"You just...?"

"Yep."

"Does this mean...?"

"Quite Possibly."

Oliver turned to his sister as she just shook her head and walked back to her bike as Felicity looked down at her laptop her eyes and fingers flitting across the screen and the keys. Barry sped both him and Diggle up to their perch just as Oliver began to ask even more questions.

"Do you realize what you just did? Dod was still in there! What if wherever he was hiding didn't protect him from the blast?" Felicity flinched as he snapped the last question. She typed a final command into her coding and shut the laptop down. She stood with Barry's help and then began walking back to the car she came in. She was hoping to come up with an answer before she reached it but nothing came to mind. The boys had followed waiting for her response.

"Lis, come on. What was that? I mean your not the killing type. We were gonna bring him in and make him pay for what he did. The legal." Barry was just as confused as the other two. Felicity sighed before turning towards her archer. As she looked up at him he could see every emotion that was churning within her in her crystalline blue eyes. She looked so lost that Oliver simply sighed and pulled her into his arms.

"There is a reason for the Explosion Oliver I promise, but I can't explain it yet. Roy and Thea know but the rest of the pieces have to fall into place before I can tell anyone else okay?" She sniffled as she looked up at him, begging him to wait her out. Oliver opened his mouth a few times before nodding silently.

The archer helped the I.T. girl into her car then turned to his other partners. They all were watching the fire blaze on as the two women went back to the club.

* * *

I know I said that they would get the guy in this one and they do, sort of. Felicity and Thea came up with a plan based on information she gathered after the others left. No I haven't turned Felicity into a killer. The place the body heat was in was a bunker made to withstand atomic bombs. The explosives were meant for Dod to kill the team. No one else dies or gets injured in any way other than minor injuries from hand to hand combat. Next Chapter should be the conclusion. Unless another plot bunny hits me. I hope you guys like it...Sorry it took so long…


End file.
